The present invention relates to an instrument holder or handpiece, especially a dental instrument holder.
The present invention is concerned with a dental instrument holder which comprises a working head such as a drill head mounted on a handle. The handle has a light outlet preferably lying in the vicinity of the working head and at least one further energy consuming component. The holder includes a coupling piece with a first connecting element that is required for emitting light from the light outlet, and at least one second connecting element radially spaced therefrom and serving to supply or remove waste material from the additional energy consuming component and which can be connected to a counter-coupling piece, through which an energy supply cable is connected to the instrument holder.
In known dental instrument holders, coupling pieces are provided for connection to a supply cable, which in the same way as the corresponding counter-coupling piece on the supply cable have a central fluid connecting part for waste air and further eccentric or off-centred connecting elements, for example for compressed air, power, light, etc. With these known instrument holders the instrument holder can be connected to the counter-coupling piece of the supply cable only in a certain angular position, which requires particular attention.